


Possessed

by Imperial_Creecher



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Horror, Mild Gore, Minor Injuries, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), Thriller, Whirl Being Whirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperial_Creecher/pseuds/Imperial_Creecher
Summary: With most of the crew missing, a group from the Lost Light must find their way out of a strange facility and stop the malevolent power at play. Things become more complicated when more secrets are uncovered and they must do things they’d never thought would happen.(A thriller/horror fic based on Transformers MTMTE comics. I do not own Transformers or the characters)
Kudos: 7





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> For chapters containing lots of gore there will be a series of exclamation marks at the beginning like this: !!!!!!!  
> For chapters containing lots of psychology or heavy issues there will be a series of question marks like this: ??????  
> Please check the author’s notes on each chapter.
> 
> This story is dedicated to some of my longest and best friends: Night, Mo, Kat, and Themis <3

_ Dear Diary, _

_...No, that’s too formal, not if I won’t be writing in you that much, or ever again if this situation worsens. Let me start over. _

_ Hello, _

_ This will be a record of the things that come to pass in this time, I would usually keep this in my personal data pad, but just like most familiar things, it seems to be missing, and if things become dire perhaps someone else might be able to use this.  _

_I don’t know where I am, and I don’t know what happened. Last I remember I was in my habsuite, about to recharge after work, and now my helm aches and the atmosphere is cold and clinical like an examination room, but it feels much more eerie. It almost seems as if it was intentionally created this way to cause emotional distress, my servos are shaking as I type._

_There are five...no six other survivors with me. I shouldn’t have wrote_ _survivors, assuming the others are dead is pessimistic, but I am worried._

_ I want to offer some consolation to them, considering they must be even more worried than me, but I’m not sure they’d want it or listen to me. _

_ Wait, we’re gathering to create a plan. I need to go, I’ll probably see you again. If I’m lucky... _

“Roll call everyone! Who do I not need to keep on the M.I.A list?” Rodimus Prime called to his remaining crew, his voice echoing in the large white room, making him feel smaller than he ever had in his life. He smiled in hopes of masking how disoriented he was as he looked around the group, but the size of the group made his spark ache, he was missing over half his crew, and he was going to blame himself no matter what happened.

“Unfortunately I’m here.” A disappointed sigh greeted his query. He didn’t have to even turn around to know that the blue bot was behind him snapping his pincers in agitation. “The grandpa warlord is here too.” 

“Whirl do you mind—“ Megatron’s grumble was cut off when a much smaller bot spoke over him.

“Here sir!” Tailgate chirped as he stood at attention, only shaking from nerves slightly. 

“And Nautica reporting for uh duty sir!” The femme stumbled on her words nervously, giving an awkward salute as Rodimus added her name to his small list of found crew members.

“Here.” Bluestreak said stiffly as he eyed Megatron warily, his denta clearly clenching as he did so.

“Oh! And me! I’m here.” Rung jogged over, adjusting his glasses and seeming a bit anxious at the tension rising in the space, looking between everyone with furrowed brows.

“Ooookay! So, next step is to ask, where the hell are we?” Rodimus said cheerily, but his expression looked more exasperated and slightly deranged than anything else.

“Um good question, I was looking and I cant find any signs of the rest of, yknow the rest of our crew,” Nautica said with a shake in her vocalizer, gripping her wrench tighter. “I don’t think this is the Lost Light either cuz I’ve never seen a room like this before, but there are two doors on two sides of the room and—“

“Great! Let’s send Bluestreak through the left door and I’ll go through the right one!” Whirl said as he hopped up from his spot on the floor, the noise making everyone flinch as he stomped towards one of the doors, not seeming to be bothered at the idea of the unknown on the other side of said doors.

“Wait, that doesn’t sound safe.” Megatron raised his servo, a sense of dread curling deep in his frame as the other mech brushed past him.

“Well I’d rather take a look than sit in this place,” Bluestreak shrugged as he opened the left door. “See you guys soon!”

The left and right door both shut with an echoing slam, causing a panicking Tailgate to rush to one of the doors crying out frantically. “Wait! Come back! I...I can’t open the door. Guys! Guys! It won’t move!” 

Rushing to the smaller bot’s side, Rodimus gave the handle a hard tug, but it didn’t budge an inch, making him frown as he pulled Tailgate back.

“Don’t panic, they’ll be back soon.” Rung said with a calm smile, his optics darting around.

Minutes seemed to drag on, but it became harder and harder to differentiate between the passing of time and the anxiety in them making everything seem slower. Though they wanted to, nobody dared call out for Whirl and Bluestreak, because they each had the same feeling: that something horrible might happen if they did. Tailgate seemed to get closer to tears every moment they waited, and it was becoming harder to follow Rung’s words. 

Nautica had been laying on the floor next to the minibot, her optics dimming as she felt drowsiness take over her, when a circuit frying scream sliced through the air.

Jumping up, Rodimus pointed to each door as the rest of them jolted to attention. “Get to the doors! Blast them open for all I care! Just get them open  **NOW**! ”

The clanging of metal echoed so loud it was hard to hear Megatron yell over them beating the doors. “My gun won’t work!”

Pointing his guns over Tailgate’s head, Rodimus risked an experimental fire at the door, but only the sound of clicking came from his weapon. “DAMNIT!” He cursed as he heard another agonizing cry from the halls. “Beat those fragging doors down!”

The crashing of metal continued as Nautica frantically beat her wrench into the left door, but not even a dent formed in it. She was about to shout for more botpower from Megatron, when they all froze at a sound.

The sounds of stomping was echoing closer and closer to the right door, making them back away as they got louder and could hear guttural groans of pain. Suddenly the door flew open as Whirl came crashing in, energon leaking from his leg as he fell to the floor.

“What the frag happened to you?!” Rodimus gasped as the one eyed bot hoisted himself up. “NO TIME TO TALK CLOSE THE FUCKING DOOR!” He screamed as he slammed his body into the door, making it slam loud enough to shake the wall.

“Your leg!” Tailgate gasped as he pointed at Whirl, his servo shaking as he took in the sight of his injury.

“How did this happen?” Rung asked, looking as perplexed as the rest.

“Shut up and listen! I walked down that hall for forever and I couldn’t find the cockpit or anything, we’re not on the ship.”

“But your leg—“ someone interjected, but he continued.

“It was too quiet out there, and I was alone, so I ran back here before I could get bored, and I tripped and my leg got some damn damage ok?”

“You mean you went out there...and didn’t find any evidence to where we are...and came back...because you were bored?!” Megatron quietly fumed, keeping his voice low as he glared at the other mech.

“Uh yeah, and I didn’t want anything following me.” Whirl scoffed, which caused everyone to snap at him in a chorus of pent up anger.

“Wait....” Rung’s voice stopped everyone from yelling at Whirl when they noticed the small bot’s optics widening as a look of shock crossed his face. “Whirl...how did you open that door?”

Blinking rapidly, Whirl tilted his helm before looking at the door, and finding himself as surprised as everyone else by the sight: a door handle. One of the few things he couldn’t use, and yet he’d opened it more than once. 

“Well...maybe you guys pulled it loose for me.” Whirl shrugged it off.

“We couldn’t open those doors.” Tailgate told him quietly.

Before Whirl could respond, another scream cut through the room, making a sharp jolt of fear go through every bot as they turned towards the left door as it slammed open to reveal the horrific sight.

Leaning on the door, Bluestreak stood on wobbling legs as he stared at them wildly, energon leaking from where his right arm used to be as he clutched at his shredded midsection. His helm had gashes decorating it as fluids dripped from his cracked optics and the mangled wires near his mouth. Bending over, he coughed up some globs of energon before shouting. “RUN!  _RUUUN_!”

Energon pumping in his audials, Megatron pushed past the smaller bots to run to the door, his vision blurring as adrenaline and fear coursed through him. The room was too big, the expanse too far, and even though he could hear the others running behind him to help, he was afraid they wouldn’t get there in time.

“HELP HIM!” Tailgate screamed as he tried to keep up, his legs shaking as he watched the usually chipper mech howl in pain as someone, or something, gripped the back of his frame and tried to yank more components from him, making him reel backwards from the door.

Megatron took one last leap to reach the door and reached his servo out to Bluestreak as the blue bot got dragged backwards by whatever was attacking him. “Grab on!” Megatron ordered as he leaned out to him, nearly reaching the other’s servo.

Unfortunately prejudice still brewed in Bluestreak, his hatred of Decepticons seemed to still burn hotter than his self preservation. His inability to give the reformed Decepticon another chance was his own undoing as he recoiled from the servo offering him salvation from his fate, his mangled face screwing up in disgust one last time before he fell backwards and was dragged away, his optics widening one last time as he realized what he had done to himself.

Cursing, Megatron tried to lunge into the hall, but somehow he was pushed back into the others as the door slammed shut once more. Whirl jumped over him and aimed his guns at the door, cursing when he only heard them click obnoxiously a few times. “Why won’t my guns work?!” He fumed. 

“Ours didn’t work either!” Nautica shouted as she pushed him aside to pound on the door with her fist. 

“Try the handle you morons!” Whirl snarled at her and Rodimus as they both beat the door furiously. 

“We told you! We CANT open the doors!” Tailgate snapped at the taller mech, a frown forming on his face as he pushed past to try and help, but he was stopped when a sound reached their audials.

A loud scream echoed from the halls on the other side of the door, ending with a gasp before everything went silent and the group went still. That was likely Bluestreak’s last scream they would hear.

The silence suffocated the atmosphere and slowly settled like a cloud of dust around the group, the fear of what they’d just seen gathering in their sparks as bile rose in their throats after the last terrible scream stopped ringing in their audials. Suddenly the disturbing silence was filled with questions and shouts as they all broke at once.

“By Primus we’re all doomed!” “Why didn’t you grab him?!” “I TRIED.” “This is awful! Who could do this?!” “I MISS CYCLONUS!” “What was THAT?!” “Oh no oh no...” “What the fuck just happened?!” “...Well now that he’s gone, we can finally get down to business.” 

At those last words, the bickering quieted down as five sets of optics turned to the only other bot in the room and stared in shock. Tailgate, who had sunk to the floor in despair, now gripped Whirl’s leg for dear life, hard enough to likely cause pain, but the one eyed mech was too busy squinting at the one who had spoken out that last sentence to even notice. Nautica’s mouth hung open in surprise as she took a step back, shock taking over her. The co-captains stood next to each other, each baring an expression of anger at the loss of their crewman and annoyance at what had just been said over their bickering. 

That left the bot they were all looking at:

Rung.

Standing there with a morbidly calm smile on his lips, he clasped his servos as he tilted his helm at them, his glasses masking his optics and making his expression all that more unreadable and strange.

“What did you just say?” Rodimus spoke over the stare down, his servo clenching into a tight fist as he tried to reason with himself that he’d imagined it.

“I said, now that he’s gone, we can  _ finally  _ get down to business.” Rung spoke slowly, savoring each syllable as his smile widened.

“Do you mean the business of getting home?” Megatron raised a brow, hoping he was misreading the sadistic glee on Rung’s face and that he was simply in shock.

“Oh no no,” the orange bot chuckled as his expression continued to darken and he rubbed his servos together. “Nobody is leaving, the games have just begun.”


	2. Scrap

_ Um hi, _

_ So I found this and thought I’d write something out I guess? Maybe to make me feel better because this is honestly really weird and freaking me out. So I don’t have a lot of time to write this out before they notice I’m not paying attention, but Rung is evil. _

A sharp, humorless laugh shook everyone out of their focused glares at the orange bot before them, making them look over at their own flame colored captain as he bent back. He held his stomach and wiped at his optics in faux hysterics. 

“You are  _ soooo  _ hilarious Rung, now let us go before it gets ugly.” Rodimus gritted out from behind clenched denta, but the bot in question merely shook his head in amusement.

“Oh Rodimus, your weapons won’t fire, and you can’t even open a simple door! What could you possibly do to me?” Rung grinned with a mocking look like you would direct at a misbehaving child.

“THIS!” Whirl snapped as he charged past the others and leapt to tackle Rung, but he was pushed back by an iridescent force field that seemed to generate from Rung as he tilted his head curiously. The one-eyed mech was thrown back to the floor with a clang, making Tailgate yelp and rush to his side in concern.

“FRAG YOU!” Rodimus shouted as he took a step forward, his frame shaking now as his emotions crashed over him. “Quit with the games! Tell us what the frag is going on!”

“But that’s no fun,” Rung replied, giving a disappointed sigh. “And it’s not my plan either. You’re going to have to figure this all out on your own. Where you are, why this is happening, if you’ll live, and how to find your allies.”

“Are you implying that there are others here?” Nautica finally piped up, having been silent since the revelation of what Rung was doing, now her hurt at what he was doing was replaced with the smallest bit of hope. “And that we can get to them somehow?” 

“Of course Nautica,” he smiled, a strangely giddy look on his face. “That’s the fun part after all! If you can find each other or not!”

“Where the fuck are they?” Whirl interjected. “Surely you can tell us that much, or are you too much of a pussy?!”

Rung’s expression darkened as he spoke. “Oh Whirl...you don’t know the threat I pose do you? Was Bluestreak not enough evidence?”

“You probably took him by surprise for all we know! Besides, I may hate myself but I’m not letting a tiny ass punk like you scrap me!” Whirl scoffed even as Megatron nudged him warningly, sensing that Whirl was about to cause something they weren’t prepared for.

“Then let’s test that before I open those doors shall we?” The orange mech smiled widely, his shield going down as he backed away from them.

Rodimus and Whirl both darted at him, the opportunity to bash him seemed to override their rationale. Strangely the distance only seemed to increase between them and their target as they ran, but they skidded to a stop when they heard screams from their companions. 

“SCRAP!” Rodimus cursed as he turned around, rushing back to their aid.

Surrounding the other three was a swarm of scraplets, jumping up and down and crawling all over his crew .  If it was a few they would have been stomped to dust by now, but the masses of them were covering Megatron’s legs and jumping onto the other smaller bots as they screamed and attempted to swat them away. “ _ You’ll get bitten too if you help them _ _,”_ his brain warned him, but he never listened to it anyway, and instead jumped onto the nearest scraplets in an attempt to squash them.

“Get them off! Help!” Tailgate yelped as the tiny carnivores continued to leap onto him, peeling paint and small pieces of metal off his back and arms as he panicked. Nautica wasn’t doing much better, despite squashing several with her wrench, they had jumped up and were tearing metal from her side, and Megatron couldn’t do much to stop the creatures as his legs screamed out in searing pain from the sharp bites and scratches.

“Hey you guys, got some new pets?” Whirl said as he stopped in front of the group, earning a death glare from Rodimus who continued to stomp on scraplets. “I’m never trusting you people with my pet I don’t have.”

“WHIRL!” Rodimus growled in warning as he started to feel the itching sting of open wounds decorating his legs.

“Fine!” Whirl huffed before batting scraplets away, completely ignoring the small creatures crawling up his own legs. “I don’t feel much anyway.”

“You don’t do you?” The orange bot that they’d been ignoring piped up. “A shame it had to come to this.”

The scraplets seemed to buzz even more as their efforts increased, the buzzing of their rotating jaws taking up the room as the dug into them. Megatron fell over from the overwhelming pain in his legs grew worse, alarming Rodimus as he watched the rest of his crew start to shake uncontrollably, even Whirl was swaying.

“Stop! STOP!” Rodimus screamed in desperation, but his optics brightened when he noticed the scraplets were starting to stop their assault on them, their mechanical whirling dying down as he blinked in shock.

“What happened?” Megatron groaned as he tried to sit up.

“I just did as he asked,” Rung chuckled from behind them, clapping his servos slowly. “What a true captain, or is he? Would a true captain get his crew into this mess in the first place?” 

Rodimus was in too much shock to fire back at that insult, until he noticed the motionless scraplets start to fade away before him. “Hey! How did—“

“Ah there weren’t that many of them really,” Rung chuckled again, pointing at one of the small piles of metal that stayed on the floor. “They merely had acid in their mouths that created a form of hives you see, I only needed a few real ones to administer the pain and swelling to your bodies, the rest of them were illusions created by myself.”

“But—I’m hurt! We all are!” Tailgate pointed around them, his optics wide as he looked at the gashes up and down Megatron’s legs and the bleeding side on Nautica. “My, my back is full of holes! And Rodimus has wounds too! And Whirl—“

“Is fucking fine,” Whirl said. “So you tricked us huh?”

“Naturally, so you can see why it’s dangerous to cross me, or give you all the information on what’s happening, it’s for your own good after all,” Rung answered with a wicked smirk before looking calm again. “Now since you’ve already nearly torn yourselves apart just from one of my simpler illusions, let’s play this game my way before I give you each an excruciatingly slow death. Will you cooperate?”

Rodimus exchanged a frown with Megatron, silently asking him what they should do. The other mech sighed and gave him a grim nod, still holding onto his pained legs, but the nod was enough to confirm they were both in agreement. “Fine,” Rodimus gritted out. “What exactly is your way?”

“It’s quite simple,” Rung replied. “There will be several tests for you all to overcome, and of course my goal is to see how long you could possibly survive or if any of my test subjects are worth releasing. I can’t disclose more just make sure you don’t disrespect me again, and don’t attempt to attack me unless you actually are ready for the consequences.”

“But we have a fair chance of surviving?” Nautica asked.

“Depends, I’d say by your standards only a slightly fair chance,” he shrugged. “Now shall we begin? There are other test subjects you need to converge with.”

“I’m assuming the other option is dying so, yeah let’s begin.” Rodimus scoffed as he folded his arms.

“That is the correct assumption and I’m delighted that you’re willing to make this fun for me,” Rung gave them a gracious bow before pointing towards one of the doors. “Out there you’ll find a nice maze, the rest of the subjects are already inside it, your goal will be to find them and survive the maze as well.”

“Ok...stay together everyone.” Rodimus whispered to the others as he carefully led them to the door, hesitating when they were finally in front of it. “So...are you all ready? Oh who the hell am I kidding, we’re not ready but we’re going.”

Pulling the door open, their optics blinked rapidly as they took in the darkly lit pathway, lit solely by black lights that emitted a dim, dark, purple glow, blinking slowly down the hall. Looking around in confusion, Rodimus tapped Whirl as he asked. “I thought—you and Bluestreak went down identical balls right? So why is this a maze now and where’s his...body.”

“Shit like I’d know, I mean I assumed so.” Whirl shrugged, hiding his own bewilderment.

“Technically, we didn’t see either hall completely,” Nautica interjected. “Except flr Megatron when he tried to yknow reach him before yknow.”

“It was a long white hall then,” Megatron stayed flatly. “There was a wall here before, and now there’s a black hall. I’m starting to think he’s able to create apparitions.”

“Nope,” Tailgate huffed sadly as he knocked his knuckles on one of the walls next to him. “These are solid apparently, so it’s real I guess? Or maybe it’s a really strong one? I don’t know how magic works....”

“Ahem!” Rung cleared his throat behind them. “If you don’t mind hurrying along, it would be to your advantage. Or you could stay there hypothesizing and the rest of them die unceremoniously. That would be rather boring I think.”

Rodimus glared at Rung before ushering his crew forward towards the unknown, he tried to tell himself it was like an intense game of laser tag, hoping it would help calm his anxiety, but the atmosphere was a bit too daunting for that. “Ok, just remember, stay together. You guys can do that for me right?”

Before they could answer, the entrance behind them closed off, shaking all of them from the vibrations. Rodimus tried to call out to Megatron to keep everyone together, but before he could, walls appeared on either side of Rodimus, closing him off from his friends  _ and  _ the exit behind him. 

“Shit.” 


End file.
